Like father, like son
by Myx078-Secret
Summary: A Father and Son fic. Okay, you get the idea. Sorry I really don't know how to write this summary : . RxR


**A little A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic.**

**Disclaimer: I, Myx078-Secret, unfortunately don't own Harry Potter or anything that have to do with it except this story.**

**Enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

**Like father, like son**

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the dining room, getting his breakfast and reading the Daily Prophet. His wife was on a business trip so he has to look after their son, Scorpius.

Scorpius is a young man that looks just like his father. He was very competitive and shows no emotion since that's what his father does and taught him before he set foot to Hogwarts.

Scorpius is at his second year in Hogwarts and excels in Potions just like his father.

After breakfast, Draco went to his son's room. He saw Scorpius, out of bed, studying. He almost pulled out a hair while he was reading.

"Good morning, son." Draco said and entered his son's room.

Scorpius looked up. "Oh hey, dad."

"Why are you studying? It's your vacation."

"Dad," Scorpius closed his book and look at his father. "I need to study in Charms. A girl in our class is a lot better than me. Besides if I beat her, she'll be impressed!" he said, a bit childishly.

"So, your main goal is to impress this young girl." His father said, teasingly.

"Well…" Scorpius's face turned pink. "…Not really. Sort of…"

"So you like the girl." The older Malfoy said, holding back a grin.

"DAD!" he whined and pouted.

"Aww, come here son…" he patted the side of the bed where he's sitting, gesturing his son to sit beside him.

The younger Malfoy sat beside his dad, still pouting. Draco put his arm of his son's shoulder. He smiles.

"So, who's this girl?" Draco asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Scorpius replied, closing his eyes and smirking.

Draco pulled his arms back. "Who is she? Is she a Slytherin?"

The younger Malfoy just shook his head.

"Then, who is she?" he sounded so eager.

Scorpius looks at his father, playfully. "Do you really wanna know?"

Draco just raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, then. She's…" he paused and blushed. "Rose Weasley."

Draco look astounded. His son likes the spawn of the blood traitor and the mudblood. His brain made all the process thingy slowly since they don't want the readers see a ranting Malfoy.

"W-What?" he stammered. It's really hard to process this right now.

"I. Like. Rose. Weasley. Do I need to spell it for you?" he replied, irritated.

"I can't believe it."

Scorpius was expecting a rant about the purebloods not associating with mudbloods and their spawns…

But that's not what he got. His father just sighed.

"Well, I don't blame you. Even I liked that girl's mother."

"You mean, Hermione Granger?" his son said, wide eyed.

"You know her?"

He shook his head. "Of course I know her. She's friends with Harry Potter and besides she's in my school yesterday. She's really pretty."

Draco looked at his son in disbelief. Scorpius noticed this.

"Hey it's just my opinion. Besides, she's too old for me…" he stuck out his tongue.

"She's my enemy, back in the days." Draco started. "I called her a mudblood. Well, it's true. Still, I liked her until I don't know…our last year probably. But she married that weasel of a guy, Ronald Weasley." He gagged when he said Ron's name.

"I know him. He told me to stay away from his daughter. He said I was only trouble."

Draco stared at his son- who was hanging his head, sadly.

"The Weasel said that?"

Scorpius nodded.

Draco stood up.

"Dad, where are you going?"

"To the Weasels! I'll give them a piece of my mind."

"I wonder how many pieces are left." Scorpius mumbled and followed his dad.

~At the Weasel's residence~

Draco and his son appeared in front of the Weasel's house. It's old as always and there are a lot of people inside.

"Father, be rational. Think things first!"

"No! I had enough of this Weasel."

He knocked on the door, hard.

"Weasel, open up!"

He knocked harder and Ron opened the door. Beside him was Rose.

"Hi Scorpius." Rose said, timidly.

Scorpius just smiled and waved. Rose nodded, understanding the situation.

"Rose, get inside." Ron demanded. Rose obeyed and went upstairs.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" the red haired said and look down at Scorpius. "And look you brought your troublesome spawn."

Draco was about to punch him when Hermione came out.

"Ron, what's happening?" her glance turned to Draco. "Malfoy, you're here and you brought Scorpius." She said, cheerfully. She sound like they never became enemies before.

"Come inside, Scorpius." She invited.

"May I, dad?" Scorpius asked, pleadingly.

"Go on."

Scorpius rushed to Hermione and they both went inside.

"Ron, don't hurt Malfoy. You don't want to be thrown in Azkaban, do you?"

"Don't worry, 'Mione. I won't."

~Scorpius and Hermione~

"Rose, Scorpius is here. Come down." Hermione called.

Scorpius was sitting on an old chair in the dining room. Hermione sat in front of him.

"Sorry, it's a bit small unlike your house."

"No, I have to admit it's a bit of home unlike back in the Malfoy manor, no one's there. Only me, Dad, and mom."

"I've been there, a long time ago. It's a gloomy place."

"It is still."

Rose was running down the stairs.

"Hi, Rose…" he said and waved.

"Hi…" she smiled timidly.

She sat beside him.

"What brings you here, Scorpius?" Rose asked.

"My father wants to talk to Mr. Weasley about…umm…stuffs."

"Rose, can you get little Scorpius here something to eat?"

Rose stood up and went to the kitchen. Hermione changed seats and sat beside Scorpius.

"What is it about, Scorpius?"

"Nothing Mrs. Weasley."

"Scorpius," he looked at her. "I may not be your mom but I'm still a mother. I know when a kid is lying."

"Well, the day you and Mr. Weasley was at school because Rose got into four detentions in a row. I was outside the office that time. I was eavesdropping."

"Why, Scorpius?"

"Well, I just wanted to hear what Rose had done. She's my friend."

Hermione smiled, gently.

"Then, when Mr. Weasley came out, I was caught. He told me to stay away from Rose and I was only trouble."

Hermione just smiled and hugged the young blonde-haired Malfoy.

"Don't worry, I don't forbid your friendship with Rose but please take care of her. Ron just hates your father's guts. Sorry about that. The Weasleys and the Malfoys aren't in very good terms. That's why Ron dislikes you."

Hermione patted the kid's back, gently.

Rose came back to the dining room.

"There's no food in cupboard. Hugo and Albus must've hid it."

Ron went inside.

"Malfoy, your dad is waiting for you outside. You'll be going." He said coldly.

"Bye Scorpius, see you at school." Rose smiled brightly and went upstairs.

Hermione led Scorpius outside to his father. She crouched down until she reached Scorpius height.

Scorpius hugged her again. He felt like he was his mother. When they broke the hug, Hermione look at Scorpius.

"Feel free to visit, okay." She smiled. "I'll be seeing you around."

"I don't think I'll be visiting here since Mr. Weasley doesn't want me around." Scorpius blushed.

Hermione giggled and stood back up.

"Take care of him, Malfoy. He's a very gentle kid. He hides his emotions like you."

Draco smirked and pulled Hermione a hug.

"I have to admit I missed you, Granger." He whispered.

"I missed you too and the name calling, ferret." Hermione smirked.

They broke the hug and Draco held his son's hand.

"I'll see you at work, mudblood." Draco smirked.

"Bye, ferret." She smiled, then, the Malfoys apparated.

Hermione walked back inside their house.

~Malfoy manor~

While they entered the manor, Scorpius looks at his dad and smiled, teasingly.

"What?" he asked when, he finally noticed.

"Pet names…missing each other…you still like her don't you?" he asked teasingly.

"Of course not…"

Scorpius kept staring with his teasing smile.

"Maybe…"

"That's not just like…that's love…I'll tell that to mom, grandma, and grandpa!" he said and run his way to the room.

Draco closed his eyes, shook his head, and chuckled.

"Kids…"

~At dinner~

Astoria has arrived from their trip. Narcissa and Lucius visited their manor. They're still in hiding. They are all eating dinner peacefully when Astoria (: -P) noticed her son looking at his father, teasingly.

He was mouthing some words she couldn't make out. But Draco knew what it was. He was glaring at his son the whole time. Scorpius was mouthing _'Hermione Granger' _to his dad and then he was smirking.

Draco- being the immature Draco- mouthed the name _'Rose Weasley'_

This went on until Draco and Scorpius were alone in the dining room.

Lucius approached her wife, who was reading and drinking tea.

"Our son never matures."

Narcissa just smiled. "Let him be, Lucius. It's his only bonding with his son. At least, he doesn't bully his son."

"I am not bullying him when he was a kid."

"Yeah, you're not. I'm sorry." She said, sarcastically and her glance turned to the framed photo on their beside table. It was Draco in his first Quidditch match. And then her attention turned to the photo where Draco and the muggle-born, Granger were faking smiles.

Narcissa remembered that time. Draco's team lost and Granger was the first one who Narcissa saw and she liked her immediately and asked if she could have a photo with Draco.

Hermione was trying to be nice, so she said yes. But the two look disgusted to each other so they got fake smiles in the photo.

"You shouldn't put that photo in our room, Narcissa. That girl is a muggle-born and we shouldn't have a picture of her in our room. We, pure-bloods, do not associate with them." Lucius said in a deep angry voice.

"That's what daddy said, Grandpa…" said Scorpius who was peeking in the door.

"Well, like father, like son. They don't want the muggles." Narcissa said and she continued reading.

"That's not true. Father, doesn't dislike them. Unfortunately, he-" he was cut off when a hand covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry, father, mother. Little Scorpius here is disturbing you. I'll lead him to his room now." Draco said and glared at his son who has a teasing look on his face.

While going to Scorpius room, Draco muttered a sentence that's not audible for others to hear.

"You ARE one troublesome kid."

**~End ;)~**

* * *

**You like it? Not? Is the ending good? **

**Review!**

**Myx078-Secret xoxo**


End file.
